Samantha Eggar
Samantha Eggar (1939 - ) Film Deaths *''The Collector'' (1965) [Miranda Grey]: Dies of pneumonia (off-screen) while being held captive by Terence Stamp; her body is shown afterwards when Terence returns from a pharmacy with some medicine and discovers that he's too late. (Thanks to Sin Tan) *''Return from the Ashes'' (1965) [Fabienne]: Drowned in her bathtub when Maximilian Schell lifts her legs out of the water, submerging her head. (Thanks to Sin Tan) *''The Light at the Edge of the World (1971)'' [Arabella]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by Yul Brynner's pirate crew. We last see her screaming as the pirates attack her; her subsequent fate is never confirmed, but the implication is fairly strong. (Thanks to Johan) *''Double Indemnity'' (1973) [Phyllis Dietrickson]: Shot by Richard Crenna, who then lays her body down on the couch. (See also Barbara Stanwyck in the 1944 version.) (Thanks to Sin Tan) *''A Name for Evil'' (1973) [Joanna Blake]: Thrown out of a window by Robert Culp; the camera follows her all the way down to the ground. (Thanks to Sin Tan) *''The Killer Who Wouldn't Die'' (1976) [Anne Roland]: Strangled (I haven't seen this one, so I can't provide more details). (Thanks to Sin Tan) *''The Uncanny'' (1977) [Edina Hamilton]: Impaled by the spikes of an iron maiden on a film set, after a cat sabotages the safety measures. Her body is shown afterwards when Donald Pleasence opens the iron maiden. (Thanks to William) *''The Biggest Battle (Il Grande attacco; The Greatest Battle)'' (1978) [Annelise Ackerman]: Commits suicide by jumping from a balcony while being questioned by the Gestapo. (Thanks to Sin Tan and Johan) *''The Brood'' (1979) [Nola Carveth]: Strangled by her husband (Art Hindle), while she's in the process of "giving birth" to a "rage-baby" growing out of her abdomen. (Thanks to Sin Tan) *''Demonoid, Messenger of Death'' (1981) [Jennifer Baines]: Rammed through a glass table by a possessed hand that clamped itself in her hair. This scene fades straight to the closing credits. *''Curtains'' (1983) [Samantha Sherwood]: Stabbed to death by Lynne Griffin. (Thanks to Sin Tan and Eric) TV Deaths None known. Notable Connections: *Ex-Mrs. Tom Stern *Mother of Jenna Stern Gallery Screenshotter--TheBrood1979-87’27”.png|Samantha Eggar in The Brood La herencia maldita - Castellano - 1973 1-15-11 screenshot.png|Samantha Eggar in A Name for Evil samanthaeggarcurtains.png|Samantha Eggar in Curtains samanthaeggarmacabra.png|Samantha Eggar in Demonoid, Messenger of Death Double Indemnity Samantha Eggar Carry 0-43 screenshot.png|Samantha Eggar in Double Indemnity Samanthaeggarthebiggestbattle1.png|Samantha Eggar in The Biggest Battle Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:1939 Births Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Redheads Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Disney Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David Cronenberg movies Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Death scenes by female killer